Generally, a police pistol is received in a gun cover and then the gun cover is secured to a waist plate strip or a back strip or a shoulder strip for hanging the gun cover. However, in most condition, the gun cover is placed at a right side of the waist (or a left side of the waist). However, the gun cover is designed to be received the pistol easily and thus the pistol easily falls out.
Therefore, there are some designs which can steadily secure the pistol in the gun cover. Referring to FIG. 1, the gun cover 1 has a waist plate 10 and an enclosure 11 which defines a gun groove 12. The enclosure 11 further has an inner lateral plate 111 and an outer lateral plate 112. The inner lateral plate 111 has a through hole for receiving an elastic tenon which is protruded from an interior of the gun groove 12. A top of the elastic tenon 113 has a cambered surface so that the pistol can be received therein from an upper side smoothly. However, in this design, the pistol is confined in a pull-out operation so that it is difficult to pull the pistol out of the cover. The pistol must be inclined for being pulled out.
In another improvement design, a gun cover has a gun groove. The gun groove has two opposite lateral plates. At least one lateral plate is formed with a recess at a position corresponding to a protection unit of a trigger of the gun. A tenon plate is installed at an upper position of the recess which is elastic. The tenon plate has a projection unit facing an interior of the recess so that when the gun is received in the gun groove, the protrusion is secured in the protection unit. Another end of the tenon plate is protruded with a press portion. When a force is applied to the press portion, the protrusion of the tenon plate separates from the recess.
The press portion is installed at an outer side of the gun cover and thus it is easily pressed so that the gun will fall out. Furthermore the press portion is installed at the lateral side, and thus, it is difficult to pull out the gun immediately once an emergency state occurs. If the user uses the whole palm to press the press portion, the timing for pulling out the gun is delayed.